


Understanding One's Feelings

by Worlds_Okayest_Speedster



Series: 50 Shades of Grayson [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: One Sided KaldurWally, Other, What would you even call that ship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster/pseuds/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster
Summary: A little introspection into Kaldur's feelings towards Wally.Based off of a line I wrote in 50 Shades of Grayson.





	Understanding One's Feelings

Kaldur looked around at the new faces around him as he stepped out of the water, smiling politely as he stood next to his king.  He took his time to observe the other sidekicks, easily identifying who their mentors were by the way they were dressed. Green Arrow’s sidekick looked older than Kaldur himself, but not by much.  Batman’s sidekick, on the other hand, looked much younger than Kaldur, though that could also be just his height. The one that caught his eye, however, was Flash’s sidekick. At first glance, she looked androgynous, but a closer look showed soft, rounded features and a girlish figure.

 

“It is nice to meet you all.  My name is Kaldur’ahm, but you may call me Kaldur or Aqualad,” Kaldur greeted them, placing a hand on his chest and bowing slightly.  He straightened up to see Green Arrow’s sidekick walking towards him, hand extended.

 

“Speedy.  It’s nice to meet you, Kaldur.  Hopefully we can work together.”  Kaldur smiled softly and nodded, shaking his hand, releasing Speedy’s hand after a few moments.  Batman’s sidekick stepped up next, a small smirk on his face. Kaldur figured that was his default expression.  He shook his hand when it was offered, still smiling.

 

“Robin.  Nice to meet you.  Hope to work with you in the future,” Robin said, smirking and looking over at Flash’s sidekick, Kaldur noticing his smirk fading when she didn’t pay him any attention.  Kaldur released Robin’s hand, walking towards her, aware of the look that Robin was giving him.

 

“It is very nice to make your acquaintance.  And, if I may ask, what might your name be, my lady?”  The girl blushed a bit, smiling shyly and holding out her hand for him to shake.  Judging by her reaction, Kaldur realized that no one had ever called her a lady before.  A shame, really. Kaldur thought she was quite beautiful and charming. Anyone who shunned her for how she looked at a glance didn’t know what they were missing.

 

“Kid Flash.  But you can call me Wally…” she said, her voice slightly breathy.  It was one of the prettiest sounds Kaldur had ever heard. She seemed to realize that she had asked him to call her by her name only and tried to amend it, stuttering slightly as she continued.  “O-Or Kid Flash, KF, Kid…! Whatever you’d like, Kaldur.” Kaldur smiled at her, taking her hand and raising it slightly, leaning down and kissing the back of it, not taking his eyes off of her. Her face flushed red and she giggled a bit, her free hand coming up to rest on her chest.  Kaldur thought this made her even more charming. He straightened up and placed his other hand on top of the one he was holding, squeezing her hand slightly and leaning in slightly.

 

“I look forward to working with you, Wally,” he said softly and sincerely, Wally flushing red up to her ears.  He smiled at her and released her hand, stepping away to walk back to his mentor. Just as he turned, he noticed that she had grinned widely and placed her hands on her cheeks.  He also noticed Robin’s clear distaste for what he just saw. Perhaps he wasn’t the only one to recognize Wally’s beauty and charm. At least, Kaldur wasn’t the first. The League members had business to discuss, leaving the sidekicks to talk amongst themselves.  Speedy and Wally talked with each other, Kaldur noting that they must have worked together before judging by how comfortable they were with each other. Kaldur looked over at Robin, noticing that his expression was carefully blank, as if he was hiding his true feelings.

 

“...I can sense that you are not happy with me.  May I ask why that is?” Robin didn’t respond to his question, instead keeping his gaze set on Wally and Speedy.  Kaldur observed his expression for a few moments before smiling softly and bowing his head slightly in apology. “Ah, I see.  You are jealous. I apologize for the way I greeted her, then. I did not realize your feelings towards her.” He, in fact, had realized Robin’s feelings towards Wally, but decided that Robin didn’t need to know how incredibly obvious it was.  At his words, Robin turned to him, eyes wide behind his mask.

 

“What?!  I-I don’t have feelings for her!”  Ah, so he didn’t know how obvious he was.

 

“...Then why do you insist on glaring everytime Speedy so much as smiles at her?” Kaldur asked, trying to figure out why Robin was just admiring her from afar.  Clearly, he cared for her deeply, so why wasn’t he doing anything about it? Robin didn’t answer, looking away. “You are in denial. That is fine. Why not go talk to her, if you are so eager to watch her from afar?”

 

“...We’re… not exactly on the best terms for now…”

 

“Oh?  What has happened to cause such a rift?”

 

“She told me some things about her past, but left some details out.  I was stupid and looked into those details without waiting for her to tell me when she was ready to.”  So that was the problem. Robin was too inquisitive for his own good. As expected of the protege of the world’s greatest detective.  Kaldur nodded his understanding and smiled softly, placing a hand on Robin’s shoulder.

 

“Have you tried apologizing?”

 

“She’s avoiding me.”  Kaldur hummed a bit in thought, smiling at him.

 

“Well, perhaps I can be of some assistance.  I will talk with Speedy which will give her no other option but to talk to you.”  Robin blinked and seemed to consider this.

 

“That’s… actually not a bad idea.  Thanks, Kaldur. I’m sorry if I came off as rude,” Robin apologized, smiling sheepishly at him.  Kaldur shook his head and smiled softly.

 

“It is not a problem.  I am glad we could work it out between us.  If there is anything else you would ever like to talk about, Robin, you may call upon me and I will listen.”  Robin thanked him, Kaldur nodding and patting his shoulder before walking over to Wally and Speedy. “Speedy, my friend, would you mind if we talked?  I would like to get to know you better. After all, we may work together in the future.”

 

“Sure thing, Kaldur.  Let’s go!” Kaldur smiled and walked off with Speedy, glancing back at Robin and Wally with a soft, knowing smile.

 

Looking back on their first meeting now, Kaldur couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if he hadn’t pushed Nightwing to talk to Wally that day.  Working alongside Wally and seeing her grow into an even more beautiful woman and a wonderful asset of the team had only further developed his feelings towards her.

 

It wasn’t meant to be.  Wally’s heart, whether she had known it or not, had always belonged to Nightwing.  And Kaldur was okay with that. He just wanted to see them happy. Kaldur had supported Nightwing in his time of grief when Wally had been presumed dead for four years only to return from the speedforce, alive and well.  When Nightwing proposed to Wally, Kaldur was nothing but happy for them. They deserved each other. They were destined for each other. Wally would never be his, but he would still support her and anything that made her happy.

 

So, when Nightwing approached him with an important question, he only had one answer.

 

“Kaldur, you’re my best friend.  You’ve been through all of this with Wally and me.  So, would you please be my best man in the wedding?”

 

“Of course, my friend.  I would be honored.”


End file.
